


Iolanthe, Satiated

by mahons_ondine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Dragons, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine
Summary: The Dragon had overindulged.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Iolanthe, Satiated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iolanthe, Satiated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024877) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty). 



> This is my very first podfic, recorded in honor of Iolanthe the purple podfic eater, Team Purple's mascot for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to Tipsy_Kitty for allowing me to try out my podficcing hand with her lovely work.

[Iolanthe, Satiated](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6tw53ytud5ea93c/IolantheFicEdit.mp3/file)

I hope you enjoy as much as Iolanthe does! 


End file.
